The invention relates to a mechanical structure, more particularly a structure for an aircraft fuselage.
In general, aircraft fuselage structures consist of a skin to which stiffeners or frames are attached, either directly (integrated frames) or by means of angle sections (or “clips”). These frames usually consist of I-section, z-section or c-section metal or composite hoops. These structures also comprise stringers arranged perpendicular to the frames.
Parts known as cleats are used to attach the frames to the stringers, in particular to prevent the frames from flexing by lateral-torsional buckling when they are loaded mechanically.
Document WO 2009/037006 discloses a structural component for the fuselage of an aeronautical machine, comprising a hollow profile and a support for this profile comprising a leg by means of which the component is attached to the skin.
The support presented in this document adopts the function of the angle sections and of the cleats and each of these is placed between each stringer over the entire length of the profile.
In this document, and in the other structures of the prior art, the great number of the pieces which are necessary for the mechanical integrity of the structure, and the complexity of their shape, lead to high costs. Furthermore, installation of the angle sections and the cleats on the panel between each stringer is a long and complex operation due to the adjustments which it requires, in particular given the tolerances which must be observed.
The invention proposes remedying at least one of the above drawbacks.